Squadron Supreme (Earth-12041)
Nighthawk Nighthawk appears on Earth and uses S.H.I.E.L.D.'s contingency plan on the Avengers. When Falcon is his captive, Nighthawk mentioned that he is the "architect" of the Squadron Supreme while Hyperion was the "hammer" of the group. It was also mentioned that the rest of the Squadron Supreme are heading to Earth. At the end of the episode, Hyperion springs Nighthawk from his cell on the Tricarrier. They both leave to get their team back together. Dark Avengers Using the Reality Gem, Dr. Spectrum alters reality so the Avengers are all criminals with darker costumes and the Avengers Tower is headquarters of the Squadron. Due to a spike in energy, Iron Man sees the real reality and manages to convince his team to come together. However Spectrum has created a machine that will give him complete control over reality, and plans to alter history so the Avengers were never born. Captain is able to get a hold of the stone and revert reality back to normal. The Squadron leaves with Nighthawk activating charges placed at the base of Avengers tower. The Avengers manage to prevent the structure from falling onto New York in time for J.A.R.V.I.S. to activate the repair systems. Secret Avengers Zarda battle the Crimson Dynamo in Russia. Terminal Velocity The Squadron Supreme's fastest member Speed Demon is on the loose and wreaking havoc throughout Avengers Tower. Hulk must save the day by fighting the high velocity villain. Midgard Crisis Thor is convinced that Zarda wants to defect from Squadron Supreme, but Hulk knows better and must protect Thor from Zarda's duplicitous ways. Zarda amplifies the zoo animals in order to get close to the Avengers claiming that she's trying to switch sides. When Thor finds Zarda on her island, she puts him through her training process. Unbeknownst to Thor, their training is causing tidal waves that threatened Manhattan. When Hulk arrives upon hitching a ride on Mjolnir, he tries to help Thor only to be amplified into a monstrous form by Zarda. Thor manages to help Hulk regain control as he regresses back to normal. Upon the arrival of the other Avengers, Zarda escapes. Upon meeting up with Nighthawk, Zarda tells him that she was wrong about swaying a member of the Avengers to their side. Avengers' Second To Last Stand The Avengers are challenged by the fully formed and incredibly powerful Squadron Supreme for a battle that will end with only one team as the victor. Avengers Underground The Squadron Supreme had taken over Earth where they managed to thwart Atlanteans on Attuma's side, shackle Red Hulk, trap Doctor Strange in a special trap, and keep Spider-Man occupied with one of their robots. Unbeknownst to the Squadron and the rest of the world, the Avengers are in hiding and working on a plan to save the planet and stop the Squadron Supreme once and for all. The Avengers pull a surprise attack on the Squadron Supreme that not even Nighthawk is prepared for. In desperation as part of his contingency plan, he has Hyperion absorb Nuke's powers and orders him to destroy the planet by blowing up it's core. | Equipment = Quagmire | Transportation = The Citadel Hawk-Plane | Weapons = Doctor Spectrum's Power Prism, Reality Gem (formerly), Zarda's Sledge | Notes = * They are an obvious homage to the Justice League of America. **Nighthawk - Batman **Hyperion - Superman **Doctor Spectrum - Green Lantern (John Stewart) **Speed Demon - The Flash **Power Princess - Wonder Woman **Nuke - Firestorm | Trivia = * While the team is named after the original hero incarnation, they appear to be mostly based off of the evil incarnation; Squadron Sinister. | Links = }} Category:DC Comics Pastiches